Not Quite Puck
by noothernames
Summary: Sequel to Mistaken Identity, but can be read separately. Puck received some texts from Santana that were meant for Brittany and now it's Brittany's turn to get Puck's texts. She's not quite ready for them either.


This is the sequel to Mistaken Identity, it is about what happens when Brittany gets texts from Santana that were meant for Puck. You don't really need to read MI to understand this, just know that Puck switched his and Brittany's contact info in Santana's phone.

This one doesn't have dirty dirty texts in it or sex, sorry to disappoint those of you that wanted to know about their night. I think I need to level up before I can be able to write any smut. I didn't think this would end up so angsty! Sorry guys, I know you like my funny stuff, but hopefully this doesn't suck. Also, this sequel is three times the length of the original. I'm pretty sure that's a no-no, but whatever, enjoy! Hopefully.

_Italics_= Santana

**Bold**= Brittany

* * *

Brittany fidgeted in her seat at the back of her English class. She nervously tapped her fingers on the desk in front of her in order to dispel the urge to cover her ears. She didn't want her classmates thinking she was a baby. This period they were watching the movie version of a book they had just finished reading, Lord of the Flies, and it was really freaking Brittany out. They weren't watching the 90's version of the movie, but the 60's one that was in black and white and had creepy little British kids in it. She's heard some of her classmates laughing at the quality of the movie and the bad acting while watching it but for Brittany there was something really unnerving to it. It might have been just the story itself but she wouldn't know since she had stopped reading the book after she got to the part about those boys hurting that nice pig.

She shivered slightly and looked away from the screen. After this she would at the very least have to watch Mean Girls (she felt an odd connection to the character Karen for some reason) and Spice World to get the images out of her head. Maybe Santana would watch those with her and they could cuddle, like they sometimes did when Brittany had a bad day. The blonde thought it was amazing how Santana always seemed to know when she needed some extra comfort. Her friend would usually come right over to Brittany's place, bringing a movie that was sure to make her smile and some comfort food that definitely wasn't Coach Sylvester approved, like ice cream or sugary popsicles.

Last time she came over they watched Fievel Goes West (one of her favourite childhood movies) and after Brittany had exclaimed "Creamsicles are delicious", while eating said dessert Santana smiled that special smile that she saved just for her. It was gradual and genuine and every time Brittany saw it she just wanted to kiss her until she used up all the kisses in the world. Even though would be bad, because then people wouldn't be able to kiss anymore and they'd just have to shake hands or something before they had sex. And after sex too, now that she thought about it.

Her face broke into a grin and she felt the unease that had built up from the movie evaporate as her thoughts rested on her best friend. Ever since she broke up with Artie a couple of weeks ago Santana had been really nice to her, more so than usual. It was like she wanted to make up for all the time that they couldn't be together because Brittany was out on dates with Artie. They practically spent all their time together, at school, Glee club, Cheerios, and then at Brittany's house. She would make dinner for Santana and her to share, then they would do homework and after that was done they would do... other things. Really the only time spent apart was when they went to the bathroom because that would just be weird otherwise. One time her cat Joe had walked into the bathroom and stared at her while she was peeing and she couldn't look him in the eye for a week (she couldn't even write about it in her diary for obvious reasons).

The most important thing though, was that Santana never seemed to get bored of her anymore. Brittany had noticed that whenever Puck called Santana's phone while they were hanging out the brunette would look annoyed and not answer it. Santana never did that before. Before whenever Puck gave her a call she would usually ditch Brittany to go hang out with him. Puck had ruined a bunch of perfectly good make out sessions with just one call. But not anymore.

Her and Santana had been "not dating" once a day for the past week (sometimes twice a day) and considering the fact that three days ago Santana told her that she was in love with her Brittany figured that the "not" part of that would disappear soon enough. She felt herself blush when she remembered how nice it felt hearing those three words come out of Santana's mouth.

She kind of wanted to record Santana saying "I love you" on her cell phone and just listen to it over and over again. But she wouldn't because that was the kind of thing that Rachel Berry would do and Santana found her super annoying. At first she was scared that Santana would take her words back and tell her that she was a lizard again (though Brittany hadn't been able to find a single scale on the girl, and she looked _everywhere_), but something told her that Santana wasn't going to run away from her anymore.

Realising that she had been daydreaming for quite awhile, Brittany trailed her eyes back up to the screen. There were boys in war paint making animalistic sounds, looming over a boy who seemed to be trying to reason with them. She wanted to tell him to get away, they were creepy savage kids and they didn't want to talk things through. All of a sudden one of the boys started prying a large stone at the top of the cliff, aiming for the boy below. Brittany's stomach tensed up and she bit her lip. The stone was coming loose and flying through the air...

Her phone vibrated loudly and Brittany nearly leapt out of her seat. The whole class was now staring at her.

"Sorry," she whispered.

When the attention was off her she discreetly went to check who had sent her a text. She burst into another smile when she saw it was Santana. If Brittany was getting a text from San it meant one of two things, either she was texting to tell Brittany how much she cared for her or she was horny and wanted to write her dirty sexy things. Honestly Brittany was fine with both options and with a little leap of excitement in her stomach, she opened the text.

_It's over._

Wait, what?

Brittany's stomach plummeted and she took in a sharp breath. This... this... what _was_ this? Santana could not be meaning what Brittany thought she might mean, after she had kissed her so sweetly only three hours earlier.

**What do you mean?**

She held her breath while waiting for her friend to reply.

_We can't have sex anymore. I've found someone I want to date._

Brittany nearly whimpered. Why was this happening? Didn't Santana love her? And who was this person that Santana wanted to date?

**But I thought everything was going well. Who do you want to date?**

_I wouldn't say it was going well. You were getting clingy, calling me all the time. And I think you know who._

Brittany swallowed with difficulty. Was it Puck? Maybe every time Brittany stepped out of the room to go to the bathroom or to say goodnight to her parents Santana would secretly call Puck. Had she been keeping Santana from him? It seemed like Santana had wanted to spend all that time with her but maybe she felt like Brittany was suffocating her. It might be that Santana was just being nice to her because she was her best friend and didn't want to hurt her feelings. Maybe... Santana really didn't love her.

The blonde's lower lip trembled a bit and she fought back tears. The last thing she needed was to burst into tears in front of her whole class while Lord of the Flies played in the background. She went to text back.

**I thought you liked me. I thought we would start dating.**

_Why would you think that? You're taking this a lot harder than I thought you would. _

She felt like a vampire that had just been staked through the heart (she had been watching a lot of Buffy lately). This couldn't be happening to her. Losing San would be like losing rainbows and cookie dough ice cream and Joe, only worse. Because as much as she enjoyed rainbows and ice cream and would be sad if Joe ran away the thought of losing them didn't make her feel like crying for ten hours straight and like her heart was crumbling to pieces.

**I thought we were special. We've had so much fun together.**

They _did_ have so much fun. They linked pinkies, cuddled, watched scary movies and cartoons, did homework (even that was kind of fun with San), kissed, laughed, told secrets, and had amazing, mind-blowing sex.

_Can't you just find someone else to have sex with? I'm sure Berry is willing._

Brittany's stomach roiled. The tears she had been holding back were now running down her face unchecked.

**We don't have to have sex anymore if you don't want to. We can just be friends. **

She brushed at the tears in vain, they just kept coming back. It didn't really matter though. No one in the class was noticing anyway, they were too busy watching the screen.

_I don't know if that's the best idea. After all, we have our history and I don't want anyone to get jealous or hurt. _

Santana didn't even want to be her friend anymore? Brittany was losing the best thing in her life and it was absolutely ripping her to shreds. A sob was trying to wrench itself free of her throat, but she had to get some answers. She would have time to cry as loud and pitifully as she wanted as soon as she got home.

**But San, what did I do? You told me you loved me! Were you lying to me all this time?**

She waited for a reply. After a few minutes of waiting it didn't come. She took a shaky breath and wondered whether she should dash out of the room now or wait until the movie was done and everyone would be able to see that she'd been crying. She gripped her backpack and was about to make a run for it when the door to the room burst open.

Light poured into the dark room as Santana stood in the doorway, panting. Brittany was so surprised that she forgot to wipe her tears away. Santana's eyes met hers and a pained look came over her. Ignoring the sputtering teacher, she strode up to Brittany, grabbed her lightly by the arm and directed her to the door. Once they were safely in the hallway Brittany tentatively met her eyes.

"San?"

Now it looked like Santana might cry. _That_ was something that didn't happen often.

The brunette was still holding her by the arm. She reached up and brushed Brittany's bangs out of her face and then she wiped her tears away. Brittany's eyes fluttered as she relished the contact. If this was goodbye she wanted to remember every last bit of it. She didn't expect it when Santana kissed her. This wasn't the way you broke up with someone. Not with tongue, anyway.

Brittany didn't mind, she sunk into that warm kiss like it would be her last, which it very well might have been. Too soon Santana broke out of the kiss, but she didn't move away. She was cradling Brittany's face in her hands and their noses were touching.

"I love you," she said, passionately.

She kissed Brittany again and the blonde thought she might cry tears of relief this time.

"I love you so much."

"Me too, San. I love you too," It was the first time Brittany had said it aloud.

The blonde held Santana close as the girl attacked her lips once more. Their lips melded perfectly together. Brittany didn't really know what had been going on with the texts Santana sent her but she knew now that Santana loved her. Plus, it was hard to worry about these things when the girl was taking Brittany's lower lip in between her teeth. The blonde moaned softly and Santana crushed their lips together one last time before drawing away. The Latina was breathing a little ragged and it was so sexy that Brittany wondered whether she could hold off jumping on the girl until they got home or if they would have to find somewhere in school.

"I'm going to _kill_ Puck," Santana said in a husky, determined voice.

The blonde felt a shiver of lust run through her. Santana was so hot when she was mad.

Maybe the girl's locker room would be empty.


End file.
